


Who Tells Their Stories? (hint: it's me)

by Fal1Out_Girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Female John Laurens, Fluff, From my Tumblr blog, Homeless!John, Joanna Laurens, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut probably at some point, alcoholic!john, alexandra hamilton - Freeform, cops and robbers AU, homeless!Alex, kitter!Frances, kitter!John, kitter!Martha, officer!Hercules, officer!Lafayette, one shots and whatnot, paws and tails au, prostitute!Alex, pupper!Alex, pupper!Eliza, pupper!Philip, that's also here, that's what I'm calling this, who knows???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fal1Out_Girl/pseuds/Fal1Out_Girl
Summary: The Paws and Tails AU - A family forms. Laf is soft for their children.





	1. Making A Family (Mullete, Alex/Eliza/John/Martha)

**Author's Note:**

> A little blurb of stuff! I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments and kudos make me smile!

Everyone’s life changed when Philip came along. Alex and John had been so excited about their baby, Eliza thought the cat and the other dog were being ridiculous. “Pups are born all the time, you two are acting like it’s never happened before,” she’d often huff as she'd rub her swollen belly.

“But no pup ever born has been _our_ pup,” John would point out, his ears perking up in excitement. “This is _our_ baby, how can we not be excited?” Nothing was able to calm Alex and John, not until Philip came into the world. Alex had been so excited he nearly passed out. His tail had wagged so hard, he’d grinned so widely. And when Philip let out his first cry, Alex cried too. Eliza fell in love with their son the moment she laid eyes on him. She cradled him close to her chest, peppered his tiny little face with kisses and cooed to him about how beautiful he was, how happy she was to finally have him in her arms. She held him until the exhaustion of the whole process caught up with the dog, and sleep overtook her. Laf took a bunch of pictures of the sleeping mom and son, and after that Alex got to hold Philip. They all could hear Alex murmuring to the newborn, but only Laf could understand the French he spoke, and the fierce promises and declarations he made that day brought tears to their eyes. Alex watched in awe as Philip woke up, yawning softly and opening his giant eyes, gazing at the world with such curiosity. Alex’s eyes were filled with a similar wonder as he stared at his son. When Alex left to go get a cup of coffee for Eliza (she’d been begging for one for the past five weeks), John got to hold their son.

The movement and the scent of a new person made the now dozing Philip whimper, confused but unwilling to open his eyes again. He squirmed in the cat's arms and fussed, and Lafayette and Hercules both watched almost nervously. Philip had recognized his biological parents, but what about John? Would the pup accept him as well? If John had any similar worries, he didn't show it. He instead held the puppy against his chest and nuzzled the pup’s cheek, purred lowly in his throat and smiled in satisfaction as Philip immediately calmed, snuggled against his chest and relaxed again. John's voice was quiet as he sang soft songs to the baby, his ears lowered slightly in content as his tail swished slowly back and forth behind him. Hercules and Lafayette watched with a smile, Laf had to wipe tears from their eyes, the sight was so touching. John was beaming, he looked so proud of his puppy son.

Things were different after Philip, but some things didn’t change. The cuddle piles didn’t change, not really. They just had the extra addition of Philip. Eliza would lay on the couch with Philip on her chest often, after he'd been fed or whenever she was trying to get him to nap. That was all the invitation Alex and John ever needed to join in. It helped the pup sleep better, having the scents of his parents surrounding him. Hercules could always hear John purring loudly from the kitchen, he could hear Alex singing something in Spanish. Laf took as many pictures of the sleeping pile as they could, proudly showing them off at their job, telling just about everything about their family. 

Alex and John still play fought sometimes. Alex still worked a lot. John still worked on his art. Eliza still spent a lot of her time in the garden. But when Alex worked, he often had Philip nearby, talking out his thoughts and ideas, smiling as Philip cooed back in response. It was always fun hearing Alex talking out his thoughts with his ever-attentive son. John would always ask Philip for his opinion on his art, when Alex would give him up for a few hours. He’d smile as the pup’s little hand reached out to touch the drawing curiously, fascinated by the feeling of the paper, of the colors that sprawled all over the place. When his fathers weren't holding him, Eliza would teach her son about all the different flowers she planted. Philip didn't really listen, he happily played around in the dirt, his little tail wagging as he squealed and giggled in sheer delight. They were a happy family, the three of them. But Philip wasn’t the only baby stealing their hearts.

John had been seeing another cat, he’d been encouraged to do so by both his lovers. Martha was sweet, she was kind, John was smitten. And the two of them had a kitten. Frances, John’s little baby girl. Alex had been begging him to bring them by, he wanted to meet them. And so one day he did. Eliza was immediately smitten with the new cat, fell completely in love with Martha right on the spot. The two girls chatted happily as they watched their kids play. Philip and Fran ended up in a heap of cuddles, purrs coming from somewhere in the pile of ears and tails and general cuteness. Alex warmed up to Martha too, ended up with his head in her lap and a dopey smile on his face. She was practically accepted as part of the family on her first day. She visited often with Frances. And the more she came, the more Alex and Eliza fell in love with her. And before long Martha was part of their relationship. They finally felt complete now, the four of them and the two kids. John was starting to try and convince Laf to let her stay with them. Of course Laf was starting to think about it. But when they found out she was a stray, the decision was made.

And that was how they ended up here. Laf was dozing on the couch, leaned up against Hercules who was staring at the small family curled up by the fireplace. Eliza and Martha were sitting together, nuzzling and sharing gentle kisses and giggles. Alex was sprawled out on his stomach sleeping, Philip on his back and Frances under his arm. John had his sketchbook out, happily drawing his family. Laf let out a quiet hum. “They are happy,” they murmured softly. “All of them. A family.”

“They’re our family too,” Hercules reminded him. “And we are happy.” He smiled softly at them. Laf returned the smile and leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

“As happy as can be.”


	2. A Different Kind of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cops and Robbers AU - Alex sees his first snow, and John sees a fire bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite AU, I may actually write a whole fic for them. Enjoy! Comments and kudos warm me up like a cup of tea!

John was abandoned a year before Alex came around. That first winter had been awful. He'd nearly frozen to death in New York's streets. He didn't talk to Alex much still, but he worried about the immigrant facing his first American winter. Alex in general was endearing, John couldn't help but worry for him. The other teen had been following him around since the summer, since they’d met that strange night. Just hadn’t said a word to him, but Alex chatted enough for the both of them. He was a strange character, Alex. He never spoke about his past, just mentioned little things when he was reminded of them.

“Do you smell that?” he’d said once, grinning widely. “Smells like my neighbor’s kitchen from Puerto Rico.” Another time he’d seen a Nevis flag and announced that the little island was his birthplace. Then there had been the time he’d seen a transgender person in a magazine and had said fondly that he was like that man, he was transgender too. So far, that was all John knew about him-he was a transgender prostitute born on Nevis who’d lived in Puerto Rico for a while.

And now he knew that Alexander’s love for winter was absolutely obnoxious.

The first words he ever spoke to Alex was a two word sentence: “It’s cold.” Alex had given him a look, smiling anyways.

“I know. But the cold is new to me! I’ve never experienced anything like it before!” Alex loved the winter. Winter didn’t love him back. Or, at least it didn’t love the immigrant teen’s immune system. Alex always seemed to have a cold, was always coughing and sneezing. But it didn’t at all affect his mood. He still sat himself on the corner and belted out Christmas carols the moment winter's chill set in. Sometimes people would leave him some money for the performance. John enjoyed listening, especially liked it when Alex sang Let it Snow. Mainly because he liked the idea of a fire keeping them warm while they hid away from the cold weather.

Alex was sick again, running a fever an everything. It didn’t stop him from singing again that day. He didn't get any money for it, bu he didn't seem to mind. He still decided to go to work, take a few clients that night. John felt worried about Alex, didn’t rest until the shorter boy returned. Alex looked a little roughed up, and he didn’t say a word as he curled up next to John on the old mattress Alex had smooth-talked out of a shop owner and tugged some of the blankets they’d stolen over his body. John didn’t mind the silence, it happened sometimes. Sometimes it just hurt Alex to speak, his throat was too sore. Sometimes he was too emotionally or physically exhausted to talk. That was fine with John. He grabbed Alex’s gloves and hat and put them on for him, reveled in the little smile he got in return. Then he laid down as well and kept one arm protectively wrapped around Alex’s waist as he closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could, tried to sleep.

It couldn’t have been too long after that when he felt the snowflakes on his cheek. Grumbling slightly, he tugged his hat further down and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn’t sleep, because Alex was suddenly sitting upright, wheezing softly and coughing into his arm. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly in awe. His gaze shifted from the sky to John.

“Is this _snow_?” John nodded. Great, how was he supposed to keep Alex at least relatively healthy when it was snowing? How were they supposed to keep from _freezing_ to death in the middle of the night? How-

Alex was giggling. John blinked. Why was he giggling? He stared as Alex just laughed, a sound full of pure _glee._

“Alex?”

“It’s snowing! This is snow!” Alex’s voice was hoarse, it squeaked a little as he talked. The sound broke John’s heart a little knowing exactly why Alex sounded like that, but he couldn’t think about it much because Alex was suddenly off the mattress, running around their dark little alley as he studied the bit of snow that had already began accumulating on the ground. “It’s so pretty, Jacky. Just look at it!” He was kicking snow around, trying to catch flakes on his tongue. He even sang a little bit of Let It Snow, though a coughing fit eventually stopped him. After that he came back to bed, a wide smile on his flushed face. John couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, was your first snow everything you hoped for?” Alex nodded, then smiled impossibly wider.

“You just laughed.” He looked so pleased. “You’ve never done that before.” John hadn’t laughed in a long time. It was nice, to laugh, to have something worth laughing about. He smiled gently and shook his head.

“Go back to bed, you dork.” Alex giggled again and pulled his hat down further before closing his eyes and humming Christmas carols until sleep found him again. John stared at the falling snow and smiled faintly.

Because yes, the weather out there was frightful. But Alex was a fire in his life, he gave John a different kind of warmth inside. And watching the honest joy of the teen seeing snow for the first time was as warm and delightful as any fireplace. And if Alex’s joy over snow could make John feel this warm inside, then let it snow.


	3. Not Exactly A Little Surprise (Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie makes bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent Lams! Comments and kudos warm me up like a cup of tea.

Alexandra Hamilton loved Joanna Laurens the moment she met her. Lexie was new to the area, didn’t really know anyone. She’d bumped into Jo while wandering around the park one day, and Jo had stolen her heart in that moment. Lexie was sure she’d never felt so in love with one person in her entire life.

She wanted to talk to Jo all the time. Hell, she daydreamed about it. About talking, about holding hands and giggling about things and maybe getting a little kiss. But she knew Jo’s parents, her father especially. Everyone in town knew Henry, he was a politician. His views on sexuality were pretty obvious. And Lexie feared that maybe Jo was the same way. But when Lexie wanted something, she was willing to do anything to get it. And she wanted-no-she needed Jo.

So what did Lexie do? She pretended to be a boy. Of course, it was a stupid idea, but if it could buy her a few weeks with Joanna, then she decided it was worth it.

And the plan worked beautifully. Jo swooned for Alex. She talked about Alex all the time. They spent hours talking on the phone, hanging out in the park, sitting at the coffeehouse down the street. It went on like that for weeks. Those weeks were the best weeks of Lexie’s life. Part of her was convinced nothing could possibly ruin the perfection of being with Jo.

But then it rained one day. And Jo and Lexie both screeched as they stumbled over each other racing inside Washington’s house , darting up the stairs to Lexie’s room (thank god she hadn’t gotten around to decorating, that might have given her away). And the two laughed as they tried drying each other off. And at some point the towels had been dropped and Lexie found herself sprawled on her mattress gazing up at the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. That moment could have been perfect, she could have just closed her eyes and lost herself to the movement of Jo’s hesitant, wandering hands.

But then she remembered she wasn’t supposed to be a she.

And she remembered that Jo, being a girl herself, would know that the fabric she was currently feeling was definitely a bra.

Jo’s fingers paused under Lexie’s shirt as they brushed over the sports bra, and her brows furrowed. Lexie stared in pure horror as Jo's hands moved around, as they discovered Lexie's chest, as the realization slowly set in, and she bit her lip as Jo sat back, rested all ber weight in Lexie’s lap.

“You’re a girl.” Not a question. Alexandra opened her mouth and searched for the right explanation.

“Well, you-I-yeah.” Jo’s face was unreadable. She didn’t say a word. Lexie couldn’t handle that silence. “Jo, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lied, I should have told you earlier. I was gonna tell you, it was gonna be a little surprise, y'know? But-but-your dad _hates_ seeing girls together like this and I was afraid you were the same way and I just love you so _much_ , I figured I could try and have you, at least for a little while, but that was a stupid idea and now you’re never gonna talk to me again and I’m such an idiot but it’s sort of your fault because if you weren’t so _damn_ _perfect_ maybe I could have thought out a better plan instead of just going right ahead and choosing the first shitty plan that came to mind and-”

 _Oh_. Jo’s kissing her. Nothing big, just a soft little kiss, sweet and simple. It knocked Lexie speechless. Jo gave her an endearing smile.

“You dork. That’s not exactly a little surprise. You have fucking _boobs_.” All Lexie could do was smile sheepishly. Her voice was gone altogether, her brain seemed to have short-circuited. She tried speaking, but all that came out was a little squeak that made Jo giggle.

“I like you just the way you are, I don’t agree with my dad’s bullshit. And even if I did, I’d go completely gay for you.” She grinned and leaned forward again, nuzzled against Lexie, who was just finding her voice again.

“I love you,” she squeaked. Jo giggled again.

“You’re so cute right now.” Lexie blushed and hid her face against Jo’s shoulder. Jo wrapped her arms around her and gave a little squeeze. “I love you too.”


End file.
